Shoot McMahon/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Shoot character.gif|Shoot headshot Shoot McMahon close-up.jpg|Close-up on Shoot Shoot_Mcmahon-2011.png|Shoot hiding in the shadows SHOOT.jpg|Shoot's appearance 90_-_Shoot.png|Shoot prepares to fight Killua Killua vs Shoot (6).jpg|Shoot hits Killua 90 - Killua vs Shoot.png|Killua attacks Shoot Extermination_Squad_Episode_88.png|Shoot and the Extermination Squad members Shoot's_cage.jpg|Shoot's Hotel Rafflesia Knuckle Shoot Vs Menthuthuyoupi.jpg|Shoot and Knuckle are assigned to defeat Menthuthuyoupi 103 - Knuckle cries.png|Shoot tells Knuckle not to cry 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants King and his Royal Guard 107 - Shoot and the warehouse structure.png|Shoot explains about the warehouse structure 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 110 - Killua and Ikalgo arguing.png|Shoot watches Killua and Ikalgo arguing 111 - Invasion Knuckle, Meleoron and Shoot.png|Knuckle, Meleoron and Shoot arrive at the palace Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins 112 - Shoot's fear.png|Shoot's fear 113 - Shoot smiling at Youpi.png|Shoot smiles down at Menthuthuyoupi 113 - Youpi versus Shoot.png|Shoot versus Menthuthuyoupi Knucle and Shoot fighting with Youpi.png|Knuckle and Shoot fighting with Youpi Shoot injured by Youpi.png|Shoot injured by Youpi Shoot and Youpi - 114.png|Shoot and Youpi during their fight Shoot and Knuckle shocked - 114.png|Shoot and Knuckle shocked - 114 114 - Injured Shoot.png|An injured Shoot Shoot injured - 115.png|Shoot injured after his fight with Menthuthuyoupi Shoot cries after being feel humiliated.png|Shoot cries after being feel humiliated 120 - Shoot being healed.png|Shoot being treated Meleron with Shoot.png|Shoot in the hospital with Meleoron Knuckle_and_Shoot_watching_Small_billed_Swan.png|Knuckle and Shoot looking at pictures of Small-billed Swans |-|Manga= ShootManga.png Shoot_McMahon_nen.JPG|Shoot's Hotel Rafflesia Shoot hiting killua.png|Shoot hits Killua Shoot Portrait.png|Shoot in the manga ShootBravery.png|Shoot displays bravery Shoot and Companions.jpg|Shoot in the hospital |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter_205.jpg|Chapter 205 Water_Breaking.jpg|Chapter 212 Reunion_Part_3.jpg|Chapter 222 235 8 Part 1.png|Chapter 235 259 1 Part 3.png|Chapter 259 261 Charge Part 1.jpg|Chapter 261 262 Charge Part 2.png|Chapter 262 272 Error.png|Chapter 272 276 Missileman.png|Chapter 276 280 Direct Hit.png|Chapter 280 |-|Openings and Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Shoot in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Shoot in fifth ending theme |-|Manga Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Volume 22 Cover |-|Other Media= Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Shoot on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode 113 OP.png xShoot01.jpg|Shoot card 01 xShoot02.jpg|Shoot card 02 xShoot03.jpg|Shoot card 03 xShoot04.jpg|Shoot card 04 42 xShoot03.jpg 43 xShoot04.jpg 35 xShoot05.jpg 36 aShoot06.jpg 44 xShoot06.jpg 45 xShoot07.jpg 59 xShoot08.jpg 60 xShoot09.jpg HxH BC Cards--1 (2).png Shoot SR(plus).jpg Shoot card 121.jpg Shoot card 122.jpg 13 xShoot10.jpg 14 xShoot11.jpg 45 xShoot12.jpg 46 xShoot13.jpg 57 xShoot14.jpg 58 xShoot15.jpg 25 xKnuckle&Shoot 1.jpg 26 xKnuckle&Shoot 2.jpg HxH Cards--4 (12).jpg HxH Cards--4 (11).jpg Shoot Chibbi (2).png Shoot Chibbi (1).png HxH Cards-7 (3).png HxH Cards-4- (3).png HxH BC Cards--1 (6).png HxH-Cards-6 (6).png Shoot - Halloween Ver.jpg Shoot_-_2015_Halloween_Ver_Card(plus).png Shoot Halloween Chibi.png Shoot chibi 01.png Shoote Card 120.png Shoot Card 120(plus).jpg Shoot Card 122.jpg Shoot Card 122(plus).jpg Shoot Card 123.jpg Shoot Card 123+.png Shoot - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Card.png Shoot - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Card+ (2).png Shoot - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Kira Card.png Shoot - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Kira Card.jpg Shoot_Card_124.jpg Shoot Card 124+.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (122).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (367).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (535).png 00001623.png HxH Card (18).png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png Shoot - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Chibi.png